Dragonball Future The Skull monkeys saga
by Goochy
Summary: Join Gonku,a boy who is related to Goku,but is many years in the future as he tries to rescue his father from the evil group the skull monkeys.
1. Episode 1 It begins

What You Should Know:  
  
*This is 300 years into the future,so none of the DBZ characters are alive,but they have realatives.*  
  
*This story will start off with little kids,but as the story progresses they will grow older*  
  
Episode 1:The Journey Begins  
  
Somewhere in the moutains,a boy about 8 years old,is helping his dad chop some firewood.But they weren't using an axe.The kids name was Gonku,and he was an ansecstor of Goku,like his father Chun.The kid was wearing a suit similar to Goku's in dragonball(The orignal)but it had no symbol on it.He had hair just like Goku's,just like his dad did.  
  
"Ok son,ready to chop the wood?"asked his father smiling  
  
"Yep dad!"said Gonku,smiling back"  
  
Suddenly Gonku's arm shot up in the air,and he brang his arm down,his hand slicing the wood in half.  
  
"Good son!"said his father "Now lets practise using our energy to make some beams!  
  
Gonku wasn't very good at thid,but sighed and said "Ok dad.."  
  
His farther showed Gonku first 'Like he hasn't shown me this a billion times...' thought Gonku as his father released a huge blue ball,hitting a tree and making a huge crack in it.Suddenly the tree started to fall down- Right next to Gonku.  
  
"SON GET OUTTA THE WAY!"screamed his dad as the tree started to collapse.  
  
"AHHH"Screamed Gonku.He was in shock and could move.Suddenly his hair spiked up and turned yellow,his eyes turned green.  
  
"Whoa...."said his dad who had stopped to see Gonku,who was somehow a SSJ.Gonkud father had knew that someone in his family was bound to turn Super Sayajin.Chun didn't turn Super Sayajin,but he never thought his son could.  
  
Suddenly Gonku placed his hands on the tree trunk,and a huge read beam appeared,blowing the tree into thousands of pieces.Then,Gonku's hair turned black again,like his eyes.Gonku fell down on the ground,panting.What had just happened?  
  
Gonkus father gulped,he decided that now Gonku was a super sayajin,Gonku would be asking questions,Chun(Gonkus father)lead Gonku in the house.  
  
"Gonku,this is a dragonball..."said Chun,showing him a yellow ball with a star on it,if you collect all seven,a dragon comes and they grant you a wish.  
  
Gonku just stared in awe at the ball,neither Chun or Gonku heard the footsteps for around the house,or the beam guns being ready for fireing.  
  
BOOM!Suddenly the door burst open,and two big guys in suits,who carried two beam guns,burt in the door,pointing the guns at Gonku and Chun  
  
"GIVE US THE DRAGONBALL!"Screamed one of the guys,who was bold and wore a black tuxedo,and had a big scar on his face,on the front of his shirt,was an emblem witha skull that said-THE SKULL MONKEYS  
  
"Never!"Screamed Chun getting prepared to fight,quickly Chun whispered to Gonku, "Take the Dragonball and run away as fast as you can,we might meet again son,maybe not-but don't let these guys get all the dragonballs!"and with that Gonku nodded as he was handed the Dragonball,he ran out of the house.  
  
"I'll get the kid!"said the Guy with hair,hie had brown hair and an evil smirk,he wore a blue tuxedo with the same logo as the bald man.  
  
Suddenly Chun leaped infront of the door and said "I'm afraid I'm not going to let you two go anywhere without killing me!"as he got ready in a fighting stance,the two guys took a step back and suddenly an orange glow started to appear in They're guns.  
  
"Ready E?"said the bald one  
  
"Of course!"said the one who was called E  
  
Then,Chun leaped in the air,knocking both of the guys guns out of they're hands,the beams flying and hitting a window,smashing it to bits...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gonku was still running,going through a part of the mountaisn he had never been before,the Mountain his father called Dread Mountain.His father had told him to never go there,as an evil being lives there waiting for something to destroy-but Gonku didn't care at the moment,he was leaping over rocks and twigs as passed a cave,where some animals were sleeping in.Gonku was running when suddenly something leaped in front of him-It was a animal with sharp pointed teeth,and it looked like a female lion,but had red eyes.  
  
"Ah!"said Gonku looking at the tiger,who took a step towards Gonku.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Episode 2 Gonkus New Friend

EPisode 2:Gonku's New Freind  
  
The creature bared its fangs,taking a step towards Gonku,while Gonku took a step back.Gonku was scared,as the creature looked hungry,and Gonku didn't want to be its dinner!  
  
Suddenly,the creature lept at Gonku,showing even more shar pointy teeth,its red eyes were bright as it dove at Gonku.Gonku closed his eyes,waiting to be hit,when-SLASH!  
  
A Huge disk came flying at the creature,taking its head off.Gonku opened one eye and screamed to see half an animal lying there pouring out blood.He looked around to see if whoever it was missed him by mistake.Gonku's dad was right,this place was creepy!  
  
Gonku was still looking around when someone stood in front of him.He was huge,wore a uniform with the words SKULL MONKEYS.The guy was holding the disk thing,it was wider than Gonku and about as tall as him aswell,plus it was covered in blood.  
  
"W-who are you?"asked Gonku shaking  
  
"I saved your life kid"said the man in a strong voice."And now I'm going to take whats mine!"the man pointed at the dragonball in Gonku's hand.  
  
"Never!"said Gonku backing away.  
  
"Well then I'll take it by force!"said the man.With the hand that wasn't holding the giant disk he went to punch Gonku,but Gonku jumped out of the way,but didn't land on his feet and fell onto the ground hard.  
  
"Ha!What a clutz!"said the man picking up Gonku buy the scruff off his shirt and throwing him at the side of the mountain.Gonku didn't go through the mountian because he wasn't very big,but he slowly slid down,leaving a huge crack in the mountain where Gonku was thrown.  
  
"Now are you going to give me the dragonball?"asked the man again,smiling  
  
"Hey leave that kid alone!"came a voice from behind the Man  
  
This guy was a teenager.He had purple coloured hair,and bright blue eyes,he was a jacket and cargo shorts and brown shoes and dark purple socks,he had a sword in his hand.  
  
"Stay outta this punk!"said the man taking a step towards the teenager.  
  
"Oh Yeah?And what if I don't?"replied the teenager in a cocky voice.  
  
Then,the man through his disk at the teenager,but he jumped and the disk was sen't flying through a mountain and away into the sky.  
  
The teenager landed on his feet,and charged at the man,who didn't expect it and was kicked in the side of the head,falling over to the ground.But the man wasn't defeated that easily as he got up and went for a giant kick at the teenager,but missed and the teenager grabbed the mans leg and threw him into the mountain,making the mountain crack,and slowly fall  
  
"Ah!"screamed the teenager who took took out his sword and slashed the mountain into two pieces,making huge clouds of dust.  
  
The man was already up,and wiping a bit of blood off his face,charging at the teenager,he looked angrier than he had before,so angry infact his face was red.The teenager didn't see the man because of the dust,and was caught off guard,and was punched,flying until he hit the ground hard.The the man turned to Gonku,he was watching in amazment of the teenagers strength.  
  
"Listen kid,I wont kill you if you give me the dragonball!"  
  
"Never!"screamed Gonku,crawling back but the man took a step forwards,about to punch Gonku's face in,when the teenagers voice was heard again  
  
"You think that'll keep me down?Dream on!"The teenager jumped high into the air,and threw what looked like a 2-D Pentagon at the man,it connected,and huge sparks of electric shot up,surrounding the man,who was screaming in pain as he was getting electrified.  
  
The teenager turned to Gonku and gave him a hand up and said "Don't worry,he'll black out soon and wake up feeling fine....maybe"he said laughing.  
  
"By the way,what's your name?Mines Buzz"said the teenager again  
  
"Mines Gonku,could you take me to the nearest town from here?"said Gonku  
  
"Sure,but we'll have to cross some dangerous territoy,full of dangerous animals....."  
  
"Thats a risk I'm willing to take"said Gonku  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"WHERE IS THE DRAGONBALL!?"said a screaming voice inside a dark room where only a man in a chair,wrapped in chains could be seen because a light was on him.It was Gonku's dad,Chun who had been taken down by the two SKull Monkey men...  
  
"I'll never tell you!"screamed Chun  
  
"Well..."said the voice again "Looks like we'll have to get answers from you the painful way!"  
  
"ELECTROFRY!"The voice screamed as thousands of thunder like things flew at Chun,making Chun scream in pain.  
  
"Well will you tell me now?"asked the voice again  
  
"Never!" 


	3. Episode 3 Unexpected Visitors

Episode 3:Unexpected Visitors....  
  
Buzz and Gonku walked up the steap track,going to the nearest town.  
  
"Are we there yet..?"nagged Gonku to Buzz.Buzz didn't say anything,he was too busy watching carefully for any sign of movement that wasn't Buzz or Gonku moving.Finally Buzz spoke.  
  
"I think someone is following us.."he said,continueing to walk along the steap path with Gonku.  
  
Gonku gulped."F-following us?Who?"  
  
"I don't know,but I think whe're in they're territory...."answered Buzz in a serious voice,suddenly,he pulled the sword from its case,but still continued to walk.  
  
"Why don't we fight it?"asked Gonku  
  
"Because,it could be anything...."answered Buzz,as he saw a dark flash jump out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Stop"ordered Buzz coming to a hault  
  
"What are we doing...?"asked Gonku  
  
"Well,its going to attack us,so we might aswell stand and fight.."said Buzz looking for the dark flash again."If you see something tell me ok Gonku."  
  
Gonku nodded and looked around,looking for whatever was after them.  
  
Then,they saw it,a huge figure jumped in front of them.He was a green colour,and looked like an ogre,with a huge club and a gold coloured jacket and small shorts,on the back of the jacket was a giant skull with the words Printed under the skull,SKULL MONKEYS PRISONER.The ogre thing was wrapped in chains with huge round steel things hanging of the chain.  
  
"Another Skull Monkey..."said Gonku  
  
"These Guys must own half the world!"said Buzz  
  
A Dark figure jumped in the air.It was a ninja,with a little skull in the corner with the initals SM printed on the skull.  
  
"Well,which one of you will fight me,the tamer of Gogle the Ruthless!"said the ninja pointing to the Oger who's name was obviously Gogle.  
  
"I'll fight you.."said Gonku taking a step forward.  
  
"And I'll fight you!"said Buzz looking at Gogle coldy.  
  
"Very well let the fight begin!Round 1 will be Gogle VS This Kid!"said the Ninja pointing at Buzz when he said "This Kid"  
  
"Where are we fighting?"asked Buzz  
  
"Here!"said the Ninja.Suddenly a huge arena,like a cage with a skull monkeys logo in the middle of the ring,came up.  
  
"Well,are you ready to die kid?"asked the ninja smirking at Buzz.  
  
"Ha!Fat chance I'll lose,"said Buzz stepping into the ring,still a bit tired after the fight with the big guy before.  
  
When the Gogle stepped in,the whole arena shook.He still had his club in his hand,but didn't know that Buzz had a sword hiding behind his back.  
  
"Ready go!"said the ninja laughing again,he obviously thought that Buzz was going to lose.  
  
Gogle Charged at Buzz,swinging his giant club at Buzz but Buzz smiled and drew his sword,slicing the club into two pieces.  
  
"MY CLUB!"screamed the Gogle in an ape-like voice.  
  
Suddenly Gogle charged at Buzz,and threw his chains at Buzz,but Buzz ducked as the metal balls at the end nearly hit him square in the face.  
  
"Ha!That all you got ogre-boy?"laughed Buzz as he jumped in the air and raised his foot nearly as high as his head,bring his foot down hard on Gogles head.Gogle wasn't defeated that easy though,and grabbed Buzz's leg and threw him,sending him flying into the arena floor-hard.  
  
"Whats the matter pretty boy!Broke a nail!?"said Gogle laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world.  
  
"Take this!"said Buzz slashing at the chains,but Gogle moved them out of the way,and sent one flying and hitting Buzz.  
  
"BUZZ!"screamed Gonku as Buzz was hit,sending him so far that he hit a mountainside and slowly slid down.  
  
"Well,looks like your friend there isn't very tough!"said the Ninja to Gonku,but the Ninja was wrong,very wrong.....  
  
To Be continued.. 


End file.
